


Self-Service

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't had sex yet and Owen is feeling horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Service

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Self-Service  
> Pairing/Characters: Owen Harper (Ianto/Owen relationship)  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: They haven't had sex yet and Owen is feeling horny.  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #31 leather and for mmom  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

After Ianto leaves, Owen closes the door and throws himself down on his leather couch. He'd jokingly told Ianto he bought it for easy clean up but in all honesty he wouldn't mind making a mess on it with Ianto. Going slow is best for both of them, and if the kissing and groping is anything to go by the sex will be great, but sometimes it's frustrating. Taking their time had been mostly his idea, there's been nobody serious since Katie, but tonight being on top of Ianto and rubbing against him as they kissed he'd wanted more. He's pretty sure Ianto did too and one of them will have to broach the topic.

Owen opens his belt and unbuttons his jeans. He takes off his t-shirt and lies on the couch. Pressing the the palm of his hand against his cock through his boxers he lets his eyes fall closed. He thinks about Ianto kissing him, the scrape of his stubble and his lips against Owen's neck. Ianto had been hard too, arching up into Owen. It had been tough to stop in the heat of the moment. Maybe Ianto's going to take care of himself when he gets home. Getting to watch that would be fantastic. He plants his feet on the couch and raises his hips so he can push his boxers down. He closes his hand round his cock and begins stroking slowly.

There's been lots of girls and some guys in the last year but with Ianto it feels like it could be more. They still annoy one another and at work they make sarky comments but Ianto gets the whole lost love thing in the same way he does. Behind Ianto's apparent reserve is a passionate man who likes to grab Owen's arse when they kiss. Ianto isn't much bigger than him but Owen likes it when Ianto pushes him against the wall. They've had some very intense moments and God he hopes that Ianto wants to kick it up a notch. Images of other lovers spring to mind as he fondles his balls and stokes his cock but there are many Ianto moments in his wank montage. When Owen starts to feel the sensation build and knows he's close he holds the memory of Ianto rubbing against him firm in his mind. He comes on his hand mostly, some gets on the couch but like he told Ianto the leather cleans easily.


End file.
